Addicted To Love
by bitten-by-luv
Summary: Has Max finally lost it? Ever since the Flock found REAL family, Max is always seen with her nose in a love book. Fang sees. Can he figure out what'sup before its too late? oneshot, a tiny bit OOC, but please review...been a bit depressed lately. BBL


**Disclaimer: Not mine. JP's. How many times do I gotta say this?**

**Just another one of my sappy crappy onseshots. Enjoy n review PRETTY PLEASE??!!!! A little OCC…..but it's good??**

_**Max POV**_

We'd split up again. Not on purpose, really. It wasn't totally somebody's fault.

Nudge found her real mom. Gazzy and Angel found their Aunt. Iggy found an amazing girlfriend who stuck with him, and helped him a lot.

Which left me and you-know-who.

_Closed off from love  
I didn't need the pain_

Fang got an apartment. Alone. I went to live with mom and Ella. Of course, it didn't help me any that Ella's boyfriend was constantly over, and I was always hearing, "I love you so much" "What did I do without you?!"

At one point, Ella had the nerve to confront me before my nightly midnight flights. "Why don't you guys go steady, or something? You're the perfect couple."

I turned away from her. No way. Out of all of the books, nine out of ten of them ended up with the girl being ditched by the guy or cheated on. Uh-uh. No way was _I_ going to go through that.

Ella rolled her eyes. "You really don't _believe_ those books, do you?" I raised an eyebrow. She sat down on the end of my bed. "Max," she said softly. "They do that to get more readers, to give the readers something to think about. Don't shut yourself out from Fang."

"It's not that," I said quietly. "No matter what…" I trailed off.

_Once or twice was enough  
And it was all in vain  
Time starts to pass   
Before you know it you're frozen_

I couldn't finish my sentence. Ella soon left my room, and I pulled out another sappy romance that left me tossing and turning all night. I couldn't think, concentrate. I was scared.

It was true, too. I _was_ avoiding Fang. As long as we were together desire coursed through me in inexplicable strengths. But I remembered the girl in my book and tried my best to shut it down. "_You don't believe those, do you…?"_ Yes. Yes, I did. Sadly. The amazing Maximum Ride had a weakness for romance books.

Because she wanted her _own_.

And I soon started realizing that no matter what, Fang and I kept getting closer. It was like dancing. Out, in, out, in….together, apart, together, _apart_.

_But something happened  
For the very first time with you_

Fang and I were definitely getting closer. No matter how hard I tried. I had to fix my car once, and Fang came over to help. I was doing _every_thing wrong. He leaned over me, to help. His hand covered mine, and guided it to do what was _really_ wrong with the stupid engine. But I could barely focus on what he was truly saying. His chiseled chest was pressed hard to my back and I had to resist the urge to press myself back to him.

_My heart melts into the ground  
Found something true  
And everyone's looking round  
Thinking I'm going crazy_

Ella noticed it too. Obviously I was beginning to act a bit different when Fang was around .When everyone got together for Thanksgiving and Nudge was talking (babbling) to me, I was staring at Fang helping Iggy cook. I hardly even remember what she was talking about. Something about how in a dream the Eraser/Flyboys all turned pink and flew around with underwear on their heads. Something like that.

Gazzy wanted to go flying with me, but I was reading. Angel threw it out the window, I went after it, and we all ended up flying together, joking that I was losing my mind.

I probably was. Who would have thought—me? Addicted to _love_?

_But I don't care what they say  
I'm in love with you_

After a few weeks of raised eyebrows, giggles behind my back, and strange Fang dreams, I finally came to my senses.

I actually loved the guy.

No matter if he was a smart-ass, emo punk, who rarely smiled or talked—but that was what made Fang so great. Whenever he smiled or talked—It was rare so it was a special thing. It made me know that whenever he did speak, it was important.

"Max?" my head snapped up. Fang was at my door. I swallowed, shoving the book underneath my blankets, and sitting cross-legged.

"Come on in," I said, tying for casual, but coming a bit higher than normal and shaky.

Fang stepped into the room, closing the door silently behind him. He leaned on, his arms crossed.

_They try to pull me away  
But they don't know the truth_

"Why am I suddenly hearing that only come out of here to eat, sleep, work, shower, and maybe fly around for an hour or two?" I swallowed again. He raised an eyebrow. "Don't even try lying." That was the longest sentence I've ever heard him string together.

I looked down at my red toenails, fault of Angel who thought my toes were boring. Oh-kay thenn…. "Uhm…'cause…it's…true?" I tried. He pushed himself off the door and I felt myself rock back in response, nearly toppling off the bed, but catching myself.

"Max," he said. He reached underneath the blankets and pulled out my book. He went to the closet and opened it, revealing shelves of books, pulled out six books from underneath my bed. "Explain?"

I looked back at my feet, blood heating my cheeks. "There is none," I whispered.

"That's not what Ella, and the rest of the flock says," he murmured, standing over me. "What's—"

"I'm fine."

_My heart's crippled by the vein  
That I keep on closing  
You cut me open and I_

He sat down next to me, his arm worming itself around my waist. I clenched, practically feeling my heart snap in two. No way. I won't let it happen. "Tell me," he breathed. I was intoxicated by his very presence. I couldn't. _Stop!_ I commanded myself. I felt my body lean forward, against all reason.

I lurched forward suddenly, latching myself to him. His lips met mine with a strange, unknown urgency.

_Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
I keep bleeding  
I keep, keep bleeding love_

His mouth moved against mine in unfamiliar ways and I felt my fingers curl around his shirt, pulling him closer, as if there was still space between us.

He pulled away, his breathing ragged, eyes wild.

"I…I…" I tried to formulate words and scrambled to my feet. _Not again!_ I thought. I swallowed.

Fang grabbed my hand. "Max. Don't do this again. Please." Was he_ pleading_?!

"I can't."

_Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
You cut me open_

I flew out the window, watching Fang, standing there, the most torn up look on his face. I had to stop this. I was seriously losing my mind. Everything was everywhere. _This_ was the exact reason I had procrastinated in saving the world. Because once _that_ was done, I'd have nothing to do. Nothing to distract me from feelings and crap.

Good God. My life was turning into a drama.

As if it wasn't already.

_Trying hard not to hear  
But they talk so loud_

"Max!" Iggy pulled me aside. "You've gotta stop this." I took a deep breath. He dropped his voice to a low whisper. "You're hurting him."

I sucked in a breath. "_What?!"_

Iggy smacked me. "You heard me as well as I can hear you talking in your sleep when I visit. _You're hurting him_. I may be blind, but you have no idea what the tensions like when we visit on the weekends."

I crossed my arms and leaned against the wall coolly. "Oh really Iggy? Then tell me know-it-all. What _is_ it like?"

"The worst sexual tension ever. As bad as it can get in _The Notebook_."

I pushed away from him, scowling.

_Their piercing sounds fill my ears  
Try to fill me with doubt  
Yet I know that the goal  
Is to keep me from falling_

I got on my laptop, trying to get _something_ productive done. Sexual tension. _Pppffssshhh._ Tension? No way. They were probably planning some demonic plan to get me and Fang together.

Of course.

But it wouldn't work. Because…. **You're not ready Max.** I just about threw my laptop on the ground jumping so high. How had I not been prepared for that? Of course Jeb would have to contradict my love life. **What love life? You mean love **_**addiction**_

Dammit! Not what I need!

_But nothing's greater  
Than the rush that comes with your embrace_

Later on, there was that knock again. Quiet, hesitant, but insistant.

"Come in Fang," my voice still had that same squealy pitch to it. Eew. What was wrong with me? Angel might as well put my in a tutu and order me to prance around the house with my hair piled up on my head.

He looked at his Converse and shuffled a bit. Was Fang _nervous_?! "I'msorry." He blurted. I knew that he had nothing to apologize for and _I_ was the one who should have been apologizing—but I couldn't say it.

Instead, I leapt off the bed and launched myself into his arms. I had no idea _what_ I was feeling, but what ever it was….

It felt right.

_And in this world of loneliness  
I see your face  
Yet everyone around me  
Thinks that I'm going crazy, maybe, maybe_

All night I tossed and turned.

Again, I'll add modestly.

I kept dreaming about Fang. But…it was like a bad dream—backwards. I was running, and _he_ couldn't catch _me_.

Anything to say to _that_ Mr. Dream interpreting Voice.

Nothing

Take that, sucker!

_But I don't care what they say  
I'm in love with you  
They try to pull me away_

I needed to stop running. Like, _now_. If I didn't I was pretty sure that one day, Fang's going to come into my room and I swear to God, I'll jump him. He and his sparring reflexes will have _nothing_ against me and that… that _tension_. I scowled again. Stupid Iggy and his stupid logic.

Oxymoron.

_But they don't know the truth  
My heart's crippled by the vein   
That I keep on closing  
You cut me open and I_

I had to do this. I _have_ to do this. I knocked on his doo and stepped in quietly. Fang was leaning over his bed, shoving clothes into his suitcase. There was a sock hanging out of his laptop case, a pair of boxers sitting, mushed in between two books. "Having some trouble," I snickered.

His head snapped up. I probably hadn't sounded that normal in a while. He looked at his suitcase. "Uh… I guess…"

I raised an eyebrow. "No smart-ass comment? I think you're sick."

He shifted his fingers through his hair. "Shouldn't you be reading one of those sappy romances you've been addicted to for the past four months?"

"I burned them all."

His eyes rose to meet mine. "Not all." His voice was nearly silent, like a whisper of the breeze. My eyes flashed to his suitcase. Hanging right on the corner, was one of my books. It was the most dog-eared, bent-back book I had.

Because I read it so many times.

Because it was the only one that I could fully relate to with Fang.

"You can do it," he said. "But _will_ you_?"_

_Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
You cut me open_

I swallowed. "I'm sorry Fang," I whispered.

He took a deep breath. This was probably as hard for him as it was for me. I actually took the Might Fang down a notch or two!

On accident.

"I'm sorry too."

_And it's draining all of me  
Oh they find it hard to believe  
I'll be wearing these scars  
For everyone to see_

"I…I…." I had to say it now. He was going to be going home soon and I had to say it before he left because if he left without knowing then he would never know and something could—"Iloveyou."

_I don't care what they say  
I'm in love with you  
They try to pull me away  
But they don't know the truth  
My heart's crippled by the vein  
That I keep on closing  
You cut me open and I_

Fang took a lurching step forward and wrapped me up in his arms, pulling me to his muscular chest. This was probably the most responsive he'd ever been. "You….you have no idea how long I've waited to hear that. I…. love you too."

Fang? Being _mushy_? Whoa.

_Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
I keep bleeding  
I keep, keep bleeding love_

_keep bleeding love _

I was done. No more sappy, crappy romance books for me. No way. They were out back now, simmering away into black little ash scrap. No more.

Because not I had my own. Maximum Ride finally found what she was looking for.

**TOLD YOU IT WAS SAPPY and a little OOC. But… did you like it? PLEASE review cuz I've been really depressed and need a pick me up before I do something rash again.**


End file.
